Pleasant Surprise
by sexyfantasy
Summary: "Ok…! You said whaaaaaat ! Get married, but you did not even propose to me" said Akihito with a cute pout." You are joking! Right! Tell me you are pulling my leg?" Sorry no beta in this fictions.I apologise for the mistakes.


He opened the door to the penthouse and walk inside. It was quiet only a dim light was barely visible in the living room. Asami removed his shoes and loosen his tie. The flat screen TV was on and some credits from a movie were still rolling. Not paying attentions he turns to his kitten that was curl up in the leather couch sleeping. He took a sit beside his lover and caresses his cheeks softly. Akihito stirs in his sleep but not wake up.

Akihito's face was warm and Asami can sense trace of tears on his eyes and cheeks. Worried something happened he decides to wake up his sleeping beauty with a kiss. Akihito opens his eyes and wraps his arms around Asamis's neck parting his lips to receive his lover kiss.

"Akihito what wrong why you crying kitten" Asami asks and embrace his little lover. Akihito not knowing he was crying in his sleep look at Asami a bit puzzled, until he spot the DVD cover who was leaning on the coffee table.

Rubbing his head he blush and felt embarrass for a moment. Asami was still waiting for an answer.

"No Ryuichi everything is ok nothing happen I got a bit emotional for a moment watching the movie."

"But kitten the type of movie you usually watch doesn't make you cry" Asami tease his lover.

"I know and you are absolutely right. Wasn't the type of movie I usually watch but I enjoy this one, was very touch." Akihito answers and took a deep sigh.

"Do you want to tell what was about". Asami 's quite curious to know what movie got his little kitten all soft and mushy.

Akihito picks up the DVD from the table and hand it to his lover. On the cover of the DVD was written "Winter Cicada" Asami smile and look at his lover.

"Did you watch this movie before?" Akihito asks his lover seeing the slight smile on Asami's face.

"No but I read the book long time ago when I was at university. You know Akihito the story in that book is part of our history. But I didn't know they make a movie."

"Yes they did the movie last year and release it first time in America and then in Japan."

"Akihito what make you decides to watch this movie!"

"Two famous actors Kyosuke Iwaki and Yoji Kato are the main characters. I don't think you know who they are since all day you are coup up in the office deciding who live and who dies. But I admire both of them.

Today I was in the editor office to hand some pictures and I saw on the table an article with a photo of Iwaki san and Kato san. They got married in Las Vegas not long time ago and my editor recommends me to watch this movie."

Ok sweetheart I'm glad you like it now let go to bed" and he pick up his lover princess stile and took him to the bed room. Akihito did not protest and accept his lover embrace all night long.

The next day early in the morning Akihito was on a photo shot when his cell start ringing, was Asami.

"Hey kitten what you are doing". Asami asks with a smirk, knowing this lover is busy this morning and he will blow a fuse if he will bug him too much.

Asami you bastard I have problems walking and you ask me what I'm apt too. I can't sit on my ass you perverted bustard I told you two rounds was enough but no you have to go for five. Is like you have energizer bunny inside your cock.

"Sorry Akihito, to make up to you I'm taking you for lunch I have a surprise for you. I'm sending Suoh with the limo to pick you up in two hours try to be ready. And I'm sending a new suit for you to change I will see you at Sion for lunch. Don't be late." And he hangs up the phone.

Akihito looked at the phone like was a piece of alien technology and not believed the balls that bustard got. Call him just like that and demanding to be ready to go for lunch as an apology. Ya right sorry my ass. Akihito looked at the time was 10 am he got exact two hours to wrap the photo shot and get ready to meet his lover.

Akihito was picked up by Souh and arrive at Sion exact twelve o' clock. Kirishima took him to Asami table in the VIP lounge.

"Kitten you look dashing in this Armani suit" Asami complimented his lover and lean over to kiss him.

"Ok Asami I'm here and what is so important about this lunch. I was busy you know and I did have plans with the guys for this afternoon. Next time I appreciate if you let me know ahead of time not in the last moment."

"As I said sweetheart I have surprised for you. Just relax and wait, I'm expecting some guests. They will be here soon."

Fifteen minutes later Kirishima announce the guests have arrived. Two handsome man walk inside the lounge and bow to Asami. Was none other than Iwaki Kyosuke and Kato Yoji.

Akihito was speechless he looked at Asami and start blushing.

"Asami sama long times no see is truly a pleasure" Iwaki said with a friendly smile.

"Akihito let me introduce you Iwaki Kyosuke a long-time friend and business associate and his husband Kato Yoji.

"Pleasure is all mine Iwaki san Kato san "and Akihito bow all blushing and embarrass recalling the remarks he made the previous night to Asami about not having idea who this guys are. It turns out Asami is full of surprises and when it comes to his lover. That Akihito want's Akihito gets without even asking.

Kyousuke , Yoji this is my lover Takaba Akihito. Asami introduce his lover to the famous couple. They all sit and enjoy the lunch. Asami was talking with Iwaki and Kato about some business and he realizes his kitten is very quiet.

"Why you are so quiet Akihito something wrong!"

"No everything is fine I just can't believe you did this for me" Akihito answers but his voice was a bit shaken.

"I told you I got surprise for you. Now enjoy relax and engage in the conversations don't be shy." And he winks at him.

"Iwaki san Kato san first off all sincerely I want to congratulate you on your marriage." Akihito said to the couple and did not take to long for him to relax and break the ice. His instinct as a photo journalist was taking over.

"Iwaki san how you know Ryuichi I mean Asami!"

"Asami sama was my senior in university we know each other for long time and recently he helps me with a problem . As you know currently I'm the president of Public Entertainment Productions. At that time I wanted to go independent but I got denied by the previous president. Asami sama decided to back me up and I become the president. "

"Sorry to ask you Iwaki san but what make to decide to get married in Las Vegas!"

"That is a long story. Kato and I want to take a holiday in America to go site seeing but we encounter a very interesting individuals in the same plane and they invite us to spend some time with them. They were returning from Japan too. It turns out they were a couple too but the youngest one got his eyes on my Kato and he try to seduce him. He was trying to make his lover jealous.

Hiring the conversations Kato and Asami join in.

"Iwaki san you tell him about Magira and Carlo san." Kato asks all embarrass recalling the story how they got married.

"Did you say Magira and Carlos as in Yuri Magira and Anthony Monte Carlo!" Akihito couldn't contain his excitement." Asami what a small world did you hear that!" Asami just give a smirk.

"Did you know them?" Iwaki asks all confuse.

"That little punk Magira is my cousin and Carlo san is Asami's business partner. I can't not believe he try to do that. Carlo san is madly in love with my cousin. And Magy is in love with him too.

Iwaki continued the story. "The two lovers they reconcile and decide to show they true filling to each other .As an apology and a sign off appreciations they surprise us with the wedding. They provide everything the only thing was left for me and Kato was to said I DO too each other."

After the lunch the famous coupe left but not before they ask Akihito to do they wedding portrait. They were looking for a professional to do it and Akihito was the perfect one for the job.

Late in the night after couple round of steamy sex Asami took his lover in his arms and hug him tight.

"Asami are you ok why you don't let me go I'm tired I want to sleep."

"Soon kitten just let me stay like this for a while." Akihito senses something different about Asami and did not protest.

Asami turn to his lover and said. "Akihito I want you to take the next two months off. We are going to Las Vegas."

"Asami are you serious we are going to Vegas why! We going to gamble or is a business trip!"

"We are going to get married." He said in a serious tone.

"Ok…!? You said whaaaaaat ! Get married, but you did not even propose to me" said Akihito with a cute pout." You are joking right tell me you are pulling my leg."

Rising from the bed and, kneeling in front of Akihito, Asami pulls a diamond ring from under the pillow and slide it on Akihito finger.

Takaba Akihito will you married me!

Once again Akihito was speechless. Gaining his bearing's he answers.

Yes Asami Ryuichi I will marry you. And jump on his lover's arms kissing all his fatigue forgotten.

END.


End file.
